


La incertidumbre dentro de mi cabeza

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Will le nacen dudas sobre Hannibal luego de descubrir el secreto de él y Abigail. Su mente inestable no le permite entender cual es la realidad en la que esta y que hará en ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La incertidumbre dentro de mi cabeza

"Somos sus padres ahora"

Una pequeña frase que retumbaba con fuerza en su cabeza. Es verdad, eran los padres adoptivos de Abigail Hobbs, pero usar la palabra: "somos" con agudeza en su tono de voz lo dejaba que pensar.

"Somos sus padres ahora"

Esa simple frase no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza. No creo que el secreto de que ella lo haya asesinado y que el doctor Lecter le ayudo a ocultar el cadáver haga que esa simple oración permanezca en mi mente.

Pero, ¿Por qué diablos guardo en silencio ese secreto? Como agente del FBI debo ir frente a Jack y decirle la verdad. Se que Abigail no lo hizo a propósito, pero debo hacer mi trabajo de agente especial y hablar de esta muerte. Entonces ¿Qué me impide ir hasta Jack? A caso es el doctor Lecter.

Él esta preparado si decido hablar, ya que comento que llamaría a su abogado. Siento una angustia por ello.

Ahora una duda nueva me nace. ¿Qué soy para Lecter?

Lecter me ha dicho que me ve como un amigo, pero no puedo verlo como uno.

Ahora menos.

Si fuera mi amigo, me hubiera dicho algo sobre esto, no me hubiera guardado secretos.

Secretos.

¿Qué otros secretos me esta ocultando?

Me dijo sobre Tobías, pero no lo de Abigail. Dejo que Jack la torture psicológicamente para descubrirla.

Eso no es protegerla.

Guardar su secreto no es protegerla. Al menos eso pienso. Entonces, ¿A quién protege realmente? ¿A él?

Tan poco puedo seguir viéndolo como mi medico por esa misma razón. No se si guarda mis secretos con la confidencialidad medica o los guarda para su beneficio. He de admitir que no me ha hecho nada, sin embargo ya no se que creer.

Mi mente se esta volviendo un caos por culpa de los casos, por la presión de Jack para atrapar al destripador y ahora por lo de Lecter.

Debo darme cuenta que esto es real y no una alucinación. ¿Debo proteger a Abigail de estos engaños o solo debo seguirla y atraparla si ella cae en lo de su padre?

¿Y Lecter? ¿Qué haré con él?

Debo pedir un cambio de psiquiatra, debo evitarlo, dejar de hablar con él. Frecuentarlo.

Aun no entiendo porque le pedí que cuidada a mis perros y que él haya aceptado si apenas nos conocíamos. ¿O por qué fui corriendo a su casa tras besar a Alana? No se porque no espere el día de la cita para decirle. Tan poco se porque en mi momento de desconexión con la lucidez desperté en su puerta sin una cita previa.

¿Qué esperaba?

No entiendo que quiere él de mí. ¿Por qué me olfateo si siempre he tenido el mismo aroma? ¿Por qué cuestionó de esa forma el beso? ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para ser parte de su secreto? ¿Por qué me va a buscar cuando no lo veo?

Dios… por favor ayúdame. Que alguien me ayude.

Un dolor de cabeza inunda todo mi cuerpo, sudo como si estuviera dentro un horno, como si fuera uno de los platillos que Lecter prepara.

–Will -escucho mi nombre- regresa conmigo, mírame por favor –una voz gruesa de hombre me esta hablando- por favor, Will. Soy yo, Lecter.

–Doctor Lecter… -estaba en su sala frente a él que tenía una bata que me tenía agarrado, nuevamente había entrado en un episodio de laguna mental- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -mire a mi alrededor

–No lo se. Escuche un ruido que venía de aquí abajo y te encontré parado en mi sala. Te estuve hablando pero no me escuchabas -se veía preocupado- Will, ¿recuerdas donde estabas? ¿Qué hacías?

–En la entrada de mi casa pensando mientras veía a mis perros correr –le respondí- mejor me voy –debo alejarme de él- por cierto -me agarre del cuello sin verlo- mañana cambiare de psiquiatra aunque Jack se enoje –camine rápido hacia la puerta pero el fue más rápido. Agarro mi mano para evitar que abra la perilla.

–Will, no quiero que te vayas -no me permitía abrir- no dejaré que salgas por esa puerta –se coloco detrás de mí posando su mentón sobre mi hombro-

–¿Por qué? -le pregunte

–Porque me necesitas como yo a ti -nuevamente me da una frase que confunde a mi cabeza- hueles bien –incline mi cabeza-

–Tus servicios lo puedo conseguir con otros psiquiatras no eres el único -le respondí- por favor no me olfatees me incomoda, me pones nervioso.

–Tu igual lo haces conmigo -susurro al oído-

–¿Qué? -dije sorprendido tratando de zafarme de su amarre- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me necesitas?

–Porque te amo -me robo un beso metiendo su lengua en búsqueda de la mía- por eso te necesito –me giro hacia él y comenzó a besarme bajando por mi cuello- porque te deseo

–¿esto es una alucinación? -me pregunte a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por sus besos.

–Will, Will reacciona -su voz nuevamente me llamaba.

Hannibal… -murmure su nombre mientras abría mis ojos y me encontré en su consultorio. Él se hallaba frente de mi, su rostro frente al mío. Posando su mano sobre mi hombro. Pude sentir su respiración sobre mí. Estaba vestido sin su saco solo una camisa de seda blanca con un chaleco negro como su pantalón observándome.

–Entraste en trance –menciono mientras seguía en esa posición- estábamos hablando cuando guardaste silencio, pensé que estabas recordando algo pero no reaccionabas, estuviste así como 10 minutos en los que te llamaba.

–Hannibal… -le agarre el rostro- No se que soy para ti -le vi directo a los ojos- tan poco se si esta es otra alucinación –acerque mi labios a los de él- pero quiero averiguar…

Fin


End file.
